Pam's Turning
by angie9281
Summary: This is a entry in Screaming Faerie's TB prompts challenge. Its about Pam's first night as a vampire. Enjoy!


**Pam's First Night-a writing prompt challenge entry for Screaming Faeries TB Forum**

She awoke feeling strange. And it wasn't just because of the dirt surrounding her. Opening her eyes in the dark, she felt a pair of hands reaching downwards, groping for her own. As she allowed to be assisted out of the damp, cold earth, everything around her seemed more clear, more alive than she had ever thought possible. Part of her had feared he would abandon her when she, in desperation to join him, stabbed herself. But there was a nobleness about Eric that she had quickly come to see and as he pulled her clear out of the hole, he regarded her with some concern.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her as he assisted her by brushing off some of the dirt covering her.

"There's not a neater way of doing that? You can't use a nice cushy bed or a sofa?" Pam replied as she too tried brushing herself off. "I hate not looking my best."

He laughed gently. "It is the only way for it to be done. At least for your turning there is running water and soaps. There wasn't anything that fancy back in my day." he went on to tell her of his own turning by Godric. Of his past life as a human.

Pam was seriously impressed. "A Viking, huh? Well I would be willing to bet I couldn't be in better hands. So, who do we kill first? I'm starving!"

"I like the enthusiasm. You've got a lot to learn first." he replied. "I'll teach you everything I know. But remember, the less we kill, the better we can remain in the dark, safe from those who would hunt us. Self control is key and it took me many years to finally master it. As much of a spitfire you seem to be, I fear it will take you longer." he then went over all the information that she would need to know as a new vampire. "There are plenty of perks but you still need to use caution. I've seen many cocky vampires meet the true death because they felt themselves infallible."

Taking her into some woods just outside San Francisco, he was impressed as he began teaching her. "These things feel funny." Pam complained as she first learned to control popping out and retracting her fangs. Testing her first by having her hunt some small animals, Eric stopped her from going after a deer. It was at that time she learned she was not completely off a leash. "So all you have to say is…"

"As your maker I command you to not…well, you get the point." Eric explained. "And you will be unable to disobey the order I give. If I command you to do somersaults, you'd have to comply."

Pam put her hands on her hips. "That would not be pretty. I was never much of a sports girl." then a thought crossed her mind. No longer did she need to survive by selling her body. And she knew all too well the types of men that came into her brothel. "Could I possible have some fun back at work? I would like to…..tie up some loose ends." "Not before you get some practice in." he replied. And after several hours of stalking small game and glamouring some unfortunate humans that had wandered in their path, Eric was pleasantly surprised at Pam's ability to stop feeding from the people without much reminding. "You certainly are a quick learner. A little too greedy but…." he took a e trail of blood from finger and wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth. "At least I can command you to stop should you lose control.

"I'm not exactly pleased to know you've got such power over me…..but I guess it's a small price to pay. And you

Knowing what she was getting at, Eric brought her back to the house he had commandeered for his own. Freshening herself up, Pam looked at her reflection in the mirror, her paler complexion making her feel empowered. Dressed in her form fitting dress, she felt ready to put a end to her former life. Arriving at her brothel, she went straight for the safe, taking some money out for herself. But the rest, she divided among her employees. It allowed her to get plenty of practice glamouring both the women and the men paying for their services. Pam ad made all the men give the women all the money they had on them, making them promise to take care of them in every way possible, whether or not the men were already married or not. As for the woman, Pam glamoured them into no longer being subservient but rather empowered and not willing to any longer serve men in the way they had been doing..

As everyone exited the brothel rather hurriedly, their minds set on new and different goals, Pam looked around and her first thought was to torch the place. Instead, she slowly went around the building, smashing item after item. "Well, aren't you going to help me celebrate my new life. Vikings do tend to be ones to destroy and plunder, aren't they? You're welcome to anything you may find."

"Ah, it has been some time since I've enjoyed a good plundering." Eric replied. "I have a feeling you are going to make me glad I changed you Pamela."

She arched a eyebrow as she picked up a diamond necklace that had been hastily left behind on the floor. "Call me Pam."

The End


End file.
